


Star Wars: The Old Republic

by TheoMikaelson



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMikaelson/pseuds/TheoMikaelson
Summary: My take on Swtor with my original character. Enjoy and leave any comments you'd like.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My take on Swtor with my original character. Enjoy and leave any comments you'd like.

Star Wars: The Old Republic

A young man of about 24 years was drinking in a bar on Nar Shaddaa while several different brawls were taking place in the bar and he didn’t care about them. The man had short brown hair and unique glowing yellow eyes and a big scar across his right eye and the left side of his face deformed from a blast on one of his missions for the Republic. He wore a brown smuggler outfit with two guns by his side. The man’s name Lucien Rand and he was a famous smuggler that worked for the Republic and saved them from a great loss to the Empire by killing a man called Voidwolf who worked for the Empire. Lucien had gathered a crew; Risha, T7, HK-51, Bowdaar, Guss Tuno, Akaavi Spar, Vette and Corso Riggs...all he met during his journeys and he was giving them a night to celebrate before heading off a doing more business in the galaxy the next day. His crew was drunk, except for HK-51 since he was a robot, and mostly passed out at a table behind him as he drank at the bar counter.

“Hey, bartender.” Lucien said and the female blue Twi’lek turned to him, “Another drink please.”

She nodded and got him another drink as Lucien finished the one he had in front of him, drowning the pain of his deformed side of his face, and he subconsciously touched the left side of his face, echoes of him screaming in pain while his team got him to safety filled his mind so bad that he flinched and drew away his hand. The bartender gave him the drink and he nodded his thanks before drinking it.

“Hey Republic scum.” a man’s voice said loudly behind Lucien but Lucien felt that it wasn’t directed towards him, “What business do you have here?”

“C’mon guys.” another man’s voice said, “Do we really have to do this here?”

“Hold on boss...” an alien said with a heavy accent, “This is that guy that has a bounty on him by the Empire...they are offering a lot for him alive.”

Lucien’s eyes slanted in anger at the mention of the Empire, but he also didn’t like the Republic for what happened to him in the field. I should just stay out of it Lucien thought not turning around.

“Great...had to be my lucky day didn’t it...” the victim said groaning and Lucien heard a scuffle behind him before sounds of someone being dragged out of the bar.

Lucien side-glanced to the left exit to see three guys dragging out a young man about Lucien’s age wearing red and black SIS agent outfit and he had stylish brown hair, olive green eyes and cyborg implants on his head. The man looked pretty cute and Lucien shook his head as he was done with the war...all he wanted to do was make money and settle down eventually with that guy or girl for him.

“Master....inquiry.” HK said coming up beside him, “Are we going to help that meatbag?”

“You know that we’re done picking sides, HK.” Lucien said taking a swig of his drink.

“Interjection: Master, that man was an agent of SIS and it would be a shame if he died.” HK replied and Lucien groaned.

“Fine...go get the others sobered up and head to the ship.” he said paying the bartender for his and his crews’ drinks, “We leave when I arrive.”

HK left to get the rest of Lucien’s crew awake as Lucien walked out of the bar to find the bounty hunters and the SIS agent. Lucien sensed the blood-lust from the gang and soon found them in an alley beating up the SIS agent and he leaned against the wall.

“Heya boys.” Lucien said smirking as the gang turned to him.

“What do you want, scum?” the leader of the gang asked as the SIS agent looked up weakly, bruised and beaten badly.

“You have my bounty.” Lucien answered and one of the gang members pulled a gun at him, “I wouldn’t do that if I was you.”

“You’re just an ugly scum.” the leader scoffed and Lucien slanted his eyes in anger.

The gang started laughing when suddenly three shots rang out in a flash and the gang fell down dead around the SIS agent as Lucien holstered his gun.

“They just never learn.” Lucien muttered angrily and he walked up to the SIS agent who shrank back, “C’mon.”

He grabbed the agent and started walking away from the scene while the man winced in pain.

“Where are we going?” the agent asked cautiously, “Who are you?”

“HK...are you there?” Lucien said in his comm.

_Confirmation: I am here_, Master HK’s voice came back, _Inquiry: did you get the meatbag, Master_?

“Meatbag?” the agent asked confused.

“I have him, HK...” Lucien said ignoring the agent’s confusion, “Get the ship ready.”

“Whoa, where are we going?” the agent asked concerned, “Look if this is about the bounty...I can pay you more than the Empire.”

“I doubt that, but I ain’t interested in that.” Lucien said as they made their way to hanger, “I’m not a bounty hunter...I lied to them to save your ass, now keep quiet and lets go.”

They reached the hanger with no incident and got onto the ship and Lucien left the agent in the holo room as he went to the cockpit and found HK in the co-pilot seat getting ship fired up.

“Plug in coordinates to Republic Fleet and let them know we’re coming.” Lucien told HK.

“Confirmation: at once, Master.” HK said and they headed out of the spaceport and into space, where they entered hyperspace.

“I’m going to check up on our guest.” Lucien told HK, “Notify me when we get there.”

He left the cockpit and went back into the holo room where the agent was sitting down trying to sooth his wounds.

“We’re on the way back to the Republic Fleet where I’ll drop you off, get you set up with medical and then leave.” Lucien told the man as he leaned against the wall.

“I appreciate it.” the agent said, “Do you mind if I use your holocomm? I need to get in touch with someone in the Republic.”

“Do it on a secure hidden channel and not on mine.” Lucien replied gesturing at the holoterminal, “I’ll give you some privacy.”

He left to go to his room and relax and they soon arrived on Republic Fleet and docked in the hanger. Lucien and the man, who introduced himself as Theron Shan, walked down the ship’s ramp and Lucien stood by his ship as Theron looked at the elevators before turning to Lucien.

“Thanks for saving my life.” he said and Lucien nodded.

“Theron!” a woman’s voice called out and Lucien and Theron looked to see a woman with brown hair and brown eyes wearing Jedi robes with a lightsaber on her hip came walking up to them.

“Mom?” Theron said confused, “What you doing here?”

“I felt you arrive, but I also felt your friend arrive.” the lady said and she looked at Lucien, “My name is...”

“I know who you are, Master Satele Shan.” Lucien interjected, “My...sister told me about you.”

“Your sister?” Satele said confused.

“Never mind about it.” Lucien replied sourly, “Listen, your son here got banged up pretty badly here...he needs medical help. I did my part, I have to head out.”

“The Force brought you here for a reason.” Satele said as Lucien turned to leave and he groaned as he didn’t want anything to do with the Force, Jedi, Sith, Empire or Republic, “We need your help.”

“This war cost me too much already...” Lucien said glaring at her, “I am done sacrificing all that I have. Now, I am leaving.”

“Revan has returned to the galaxy.” Satele called out as Lucien boarded the ramp and Lucien froze at the mention of that name.

Revan was an influential figure in both the Mandalorian Wars and Jedi Civil War 300 years ago. He had been a Jedi and Sith and won the war before leaving with his lover, Bastilla Shan, to try and hunt down the Emperor. So Theron was a descendant of Revan and Bastilla it seemed.

“What does he want?” Lucien asked turning to Satele.

“We’re not sure yet but he’s preparing to break out another war to possibly draw out the Emperor from hiding.” Satele said, “We need your help.”

“I’m just a smuggler.” Lucien told her, “Nobody special.”

“I had a vision of you joining us and uniting everyone against Revan and his followers.” Satele explained and Lucien raised an eyebrow, “Not sure why you but the Force clearly brought you here after showing me the vision. Please, I ask of you to help us in our time of need.”

“The Republic did nothing to help me when I needed it.” Lucien snarled angrily, “I gave up everything to defend the Republic and I lost everything!”

“Sir...” Satele said pleadingly but Theron grabbed her arm before she could continue.

“Mother, clearly this man has been through enough.” Theron said sadly as he looked at her and then Lucien, “I appreciate you rescuing me and bringing me home. I hope your travel goes well.”

Lucien was taken back by Theron’s empathy and he only nodded as Theron and his mother left and Lucien got back in his ship and started traveling through space.

“Inquiry: where to, Master?” HK asked.

“Head to space...I’ll put in coordinates later.” Lucien said and HK did so as Lucien sat back thinking about Satele’s vision.

He reached up to pull out a small locket around his neck and opened the locket to show a picture of a young woman with long brown hair and blue eyes full of happiness.

“Agnes...” Lucien said softly as he looked at the photo fondly, “What should I do?”

His mind wandered as they drifted through space and he couldn’t stop thinking about Theron when he fell asleep. He saw flashes of war on Yavin 4 and a dark cloaked figure with a mask and red lightsaber striking down his blade towards Theron and Lucien gasped as he came out of the dream and he clenched his fist angry and confused about this ‘vision’ of sorts.

“HK, head back to the Fleet.” Lucien said getting out of his seat, “You’re dropping me off and getting to safety with the others...that’s an order.”

“Confirmation: of course, Master.” HK said as Lucien headed to his room and got new armor and weapons ready.

They landed back on the Fleet and Lucien got off as HK left with everyone else and Lucien walked around the Fleet until he stopped in front of an elevator and got the sense that taking the elevator would lead him to Theron and Satele. He took it and walked down the halls until he reached a room where the door was open.

“We are gathering our fleets as we speak.” Satele was saying to a holocron of Senator Shuresh, “Not exactly sure where to find the Revanites.”

“They are on Yavin 4.” Lucien said walking in and Theron and Satele turned to him surprised, Theron looking somewhat happy, “War will come onto Yavin 4 with the Empire, Republic and Revanites.”

_And how exactly do you know this_ Shuresh asked and Lucien crossed his arms as he glared at her.

“I have sources.” Lucien said not wanting to mention his ‘vision’ to Shuresh of all people, “Now Master Shan has asked for my help with Revan, but there are some ground rules. I only work with the Master Shan and her son, not the senate and no one draws in my crew into this. I have my way of working things and prefer to work alone with my team but I shall work with Theron if he would like.”

“I would appreciate your help.” Theron said smiling to Lucien who nodded.

“I also don’t answer to you, Shuresh...” Lucien said, “I answer to myself and the Shan family.”

_You’re highly arrogant, __Captain_ Shuresh said disgusted and she turned to Satele, _You can’t be seriously thinking about having him help, Master Shan_

“I am very serious, chancellor.” Satele said, “Now, we shall be in touch.”

She ended the call before Shuresh could say anything else and sighed as she turned to Lucien.

“Thank you for helping us.” she said bowing slightly.

“Yeah, what changed your mind?” Theron asked, “And how did you know where the Revanites would be?”

“Honestly...” Lucien said sighing and crossing his arms, “I had a dream of it...maybe a vision, I don’t know.”

“A dream?” Theron replied surprised and Satele stood in thought.

“Interesting...” Satele said thinking, “Your sister...how does she know me?”

“My sister was an agent for the Republic and she told me about the Jedi Council...” Lucien explained, “She was always in awe of the Jedi and admired them. Anyways we should prepare to go to Yavin 4 right?”

“Of course.” Satele said, “I shall gather my forces and prepare to go there.”

“A small team should go in and gather intel on the enemy.” Theron said, “I can go with some contacts I know of.”

“I will go with you.” Lucien said worried about his dream about Theron about to be killed by Revan, “I can provide back up.”

“I would like that.” Theron said, “Thanks.”

Lucien nodded and he and Theron headed to Yavin 4, Theron piloting and Lucien being co-pilot.

“It will take some time to get there.” Theron said as they flew through hyperspace and he leaned back letting the navigation take control, “Want anything to drink or eat?”

“Yeah that would be nice.” Lucien said and they went to the main room to get some drinks and food.

“I’m glad that you decided to join us in defeat my evil ancestor.” Theron said as they sat down, “We could use all the help we can get.”

“Well I’m mainly doing this for my sister.” Lucien said half-truth, “She believed in the Republic and dreamed of peace and I promised her that I would do my best to make her dream possible.”

“What was her name?” Theron asked and Lucien smiled softly as he remembered Agnes.

“Agnes.” he said softly, “She was younger than me and full of life.”

His smile faded as he looked down sadly remembering his sister.

“She died protecting me from Voidwolf.” he told Theron as he took a swig of his drink, “It should have been me but she protected me instead.”

“I am so sorry.” Theron said sincerely.

“Republic didn’t care about it.” Lucien said, “My team had to bury her while I recovered from this.”

He pointed to the disfigured side of his face and sighed.

“All the Republic did was give me some stupid medal and then left us to fend us for ourselves.” Lucien said angrily, “So I promised myself that I wouldn’t become a servant to the Republic or Empire. I work for myself and keep my team safe.”

“And yet you joined us to take down the Revanites.” Theron pointed out and Lucien shrugged.

“I know how serious the threat is and as I told Shuresh, I am only teaming up with you and your mother, not the Republic.” Lucien told him, “It’s not that I want the Republic and Empire to cease to exist...well maybe a little bit, but more than anything...I want peace and no more of this pointless war...if stopping Revan’s followers brings us one more step closer to peace, then I shall help.”

The next day; they arrived on Yavin 4 and set up base with the Empire and Republic trying to work together with Satele Shan as commander of Republic and Darth Marr as commander of Empire. Theron had introduced Lucien to a Sith woman named Lana Beniko, who worked with Theron sometimes, and Lucien noticed that she wasn’t a typical Sith...she wasn’t as arrogant or evil as the others would be. She actually welcomed other advice instead of trying to be in power and Lucien and her became somewhat friends within a short amount of time of doing recon missions together. Lucien was leaning against a pillar close to the command center as everyone else was surrounding the command table arguing on how to proceed and Lucien was growing tired of it.

_Lucien_ a female voice echoed around him and Lucien looked around confused, _Come to the cave _

Lucien moved off the wall and looked around to see a cave entrance as he felt something drawing him to it. He walked to it and entered to find himself in a glowing cave with crystals and ancient drawings on ancient pillars and he soon came to a large room with a large mediation circle surrounded by pillars depicting Jedi and Sith teachings on the pillars.

“What is this place?” Lucien muttered confused and yet in awe as the place felt somewhat vaguely familiar somehow.

_You are in the sanctuary where light meets dark_ the same female voice said as Lucien felt something move around him but he looked around as he didn’t see anyone, _Welcome, Lucien Rand_

Lucien turned to look in front of him, only to be shocked to see a glowing apparition of a female with long hair and beautiful face wearing a Jedi robe with a lightsaber hanging by her side.

“Who are you?” Lucien asked confused.

_I am Meetra Surik_ the lady told him,_ I am the Jedi Exile who had followed Revan into war_

“Why have you brought me in here?” Lucien asked as he felt uneasy in the place as if two strong forces were towering over him.

_I brought you here to give you a gift_ Meetra answered, _Only you can stop Revan’s plans but you need to be open before facing him_

“What do you mean ‘open’?” Lucien questioned confused when suddenly he felt pain in his mind and body as if something was forcing his way into him.

He groaned in pain as he clutched his head as he fell to his knees as teachings of the Jedi and Sith rushed into his mind.

“What are you doing to me?!” Lucien cried out in pain.

_ It is time for you to awaken_ Meetra said, _Save the galaxy, my child_

Lucien fell into darkness and crumbled to the ground unconscious as a large ripple in the Force echoed across the galaxy.

Meanwhile outside the cave: Theron was listening to his mother and Darth Marr argue and was bored with it and Lana seemed equally annoyed with all the bickering. Theron looked around for Lucien, however didn’t see him anywhere and he grew worried that Lucien may have gone to battle Revan by himself and Theron went up to Lana.

“Hey, have you seen Lucien?” he asked her and she looked around confused.

“No, where did he go?” Lana said concerned.

Suddenly the ground quaked as the Force rippled across the land strong enough to catch everyone’s attention, even the non-sensitive force users.

“What was that?” Theron asked confused.

“A large ripple in the Force.” Darth Marr said in awe, “However I don’t think it was Revan.”

“No, it wasn’t..." Satele said thinking, “However this ‘ripple’ is very powerful and merging with light and dark sides of the Force.”

“Incoming!” a soldier on lookout yelled as their base started to be infiltrated by Revanites and droids.

“Damn it.” Theron said firing at the droids and everyone started battling.

Throughout the course of the battle, Theron worried about Lucien however he couldn’t leave everyone else to search for Lucien and he cursed as he felt helpless. Suddenly Theron spotted a cloaked figure with a black and red mask and he recognized the person immediately.

“Revan.” he growled angrily and he blasted his way towards Revan, who was striking down Jedi and Sith alike.

“Theron no!” Lana yelled seeing Theron rush towards Revan knowing full well that Theron couldn’t beat Revan.

Theron yelled as he got closer to Revan, who turned to him and reached out with a hand forcing Theron to stop with the Force and brought him down to his knees.

“Pitiful bloodline...” Revan said disgusted at Theron as he walked up to him, “Seems that the last of my bloodline ends with a non-force user.”

Revan raised his lightsaber at Theron, who looked at him in defiance, and started to strike down when suddenly there was crackling of lightning and Revan spun to his left to block red lightning, thus releasing Theron. Theron looked at Revan surprised before turning to the left and his jaw dropped in shock at what he saw.

“You really think that I would let you strike him down?” Lucien’s voice called out as Theron saw Lucien emerging from the cave, blasting red lightning from his right hand, “Go back to the dead, Revan.”

“Interesting...” Revan said amused as Lucien stopped blasting lightning and continued to walk out towards the battle, “You’re the son of the Jedi Exile and Atton Rand.”

Theron’s eyes went wide in shock as he couldn’t believe that Lucien was the son of Meetra Surik and Atton Rand, both powerful Jedi in their times. That would mean that Lucien was over 300 years old and yet didn’t look over the age of 24 and Satele didn’t seem to have sense the Force within Lucien when they first met so what happened now that Lucien could use the Force.

“Lucien!” Lana called out and threw a lightsaber towards him.

Lucien reached out his hand to the right without looking at the lightsaber and used the Force to catch it in his hand, turning on the bright yellow blade and suddenly sped towards Revan in a flash using the Force to boost his speed. Revan stepped back shocked as Lucien swung his lightsaber at Revan and Revan quickly blocked with his own lightsaber and jumped back several feet as Lucien stood in front of Theron.

“You okay, Theron?” he asked looking back at the man and Theron looked at Lucien in awe, feeling attracted to newly Force user and he blushed as Lucien chuckled, “Why Theron, are you blushing?”

“Well you are really sexy looking holding that lightsaber.” Theron said and Lucien flustered as he looked away bashfully, “Awe now you’re blushing.”

“Enough chat.” Lana said coming up beside them, “We got a war to win.”

“Leave Revan to me.” Lucien said narrowing his eyes as he twirled his lightsaber.

“Such arrogance.” Revan replied getting ready to fight, “It shall be your downfall, child of Exile.”

“We shall see about that.” Lucien said and he rushed towards Revan in a flash, striking from multiple sides.

Revan could barely block Lucien’s attacks and Theron and Lana kept battling the Revanites, keeping them away from Lucien’s battle with Revan. The battle between Lucien and Revan raged on as they battled as equals and Revan grew frustrated.

“Enough!” Revan yelled blasting everyone back with the Force, “I shall destroy the Emperor.”

Revan started gathering great amount of the Force as he kept everyone back with Force push and Lucien looked up in determination as Theron came to his side.

“He’s getting too powerful.” Theron yelled over the fierce wind, “He’s going to revive the Emperor at this state.”

Lucien looked at Theron who was looking at his ancestor fearful of what he could do and Lucien looked at Theron softly as he knew what he had to do to save everyone and the man he was beginning to fall in love with. He reached out and grabbed Theron’s hand softly, making Theron looked at him surprised.

“Don’t worry, Theron.” he said and Theron looked at him confused, “I’ll always protect you.”

He leaned forward and kissed Theron gently as Theron inhaled in surprise and kissed back deeply. Lucien gathered the Force into his hand and gently pushed Theron over to Lana.

“Lana!” Lucien yelled and Lana looked at him, “Keep him safe!”

“Lucien, no!” Theron cried out in horror as Lucien turned back to Revan who was still gathering power and Lana had to hold Theron back.

Lucien struggled onto his feet against the wind and started walking towards Revan slowly.

_You can do this, my child_ Meetra’s voice said in Lucien’s mind.

Y_ou know, you’re not a bad Capitan_ a girl’s voice said as Lucien started to remember Vette and his team, _Glad that I joined you_

_Declaration: You are an amazing master, Master_ HK’s voice said.

_You know, when we first met...I thought you were crazy to fight this war_ Risha’s voice said, _But you’re not that bad, buddy. _

_You know what I wish for_? Agnes’ voice echoed in his mind as Lucien got closer to Revan.

_Lucien stared out into Coruscant view standing next to his sister during a sunset and he turned to her. _

_“What do you wish for, sis?” he asked softly smiling at her. _

_“I wish that everyone will get past this war and just live in harmony and peace.” Agnes told him, “Do you remember mom and dad?” _

_Lucien looked down as he sadly remembered a little bit about their parents. _

_“What were they like?” Agnes asked. _

_“_ _I only remember a little bit.” Lucien told her, “Dad wasn’t around much, though he tried and Mom...she was amazing and beautiful...you look a lot like her. They used to say that we are the next hope for the galaxy in bringing peace.” _

_“Did you believe them?” Agnes asked curiously. _

_“_ _I try, but I’m beginning to lose hope in people.” Lucien answered truthfully, “But you give me hope, sis.” _

_“I believe in the galaxy and I believe in you.” Agnes said surprising Lucien as he looked at her stunned, “You have the power to change the galaxy. One day you will also find a guy or girl to love and both of you will change the galaxy for the better and I’ll do my best to help you.”_

_You were right, sister_ Lucien thought as he summoned his power, _I do have the power to change the galaxy and I did find the one for me...you sacrificed yourself to help me change this galaxy and I won’t let your death be in vain_

Revan yelled as he started to release his power, but Lucien enveloped the Force around Revan and himself as he collided with the man and shielded everyone else as Revan unleashed his lightning in the small Force bubble with Lucien in it.

“Lucien!” Theron yelled out in horror as he watched the man he was falling for, sacrifice himself to stop Revan’s plans and a large explosion blasted as a huge ripple in the Force blew across the land.

Everyone was knocked onto the ground by the large ripple and Lana protected Theron from debris as everything went quiet.

“Lucien!” Theron cried out as he got up and started rushing towards where Lucien and Revan laid unconscious, stumbling along the way and Theron skidded next to Lucien, holding his face in his hands as tears streamed down his face, “C’mon, Lucien....don’t do this to me. Wake up....please wake up, Lucien...”

“He did it.” Darth Marr said in awe as everyone got up and gathered around Lucien and Revan, “He defeated Revan.”

_But not before I am unleashed upon the world again_ a dark voice said in the air and everyone looked around fearful and confused and Theron held Lucien close to him on his lap,_ I admit, that boy has me intrigued but no one shall stop me as I wreck havoc among the galaxy...beware my power_

Wind blew around them as a large purple beam shot out of one of the temples near them and traveled in a circle above Lucien and Theron.

“Theron, look out!” Lana yelled when the purple energy beam shot down at Theron and Lucien.

Suddenly a bright shield covered Theron and Lucien and knocked the energy surge back making everyone look in shock.

_What_? the Emperor’s voice questioned confused as the energy hovered above the field and Theron saw Meetra’s spirit appear in front of him and Lucien, _You_!

_You shall not touch my son_ Meetra told the Emperor, _Lucien Rand shall defeat you and bring peace to the galaxy_

_He will fall as will anyone else who stands in my way_ the Emperor said and laughed evilly before heading to the skies and disappearing.

_He is gone for now_ Meetra told everyone and she turned to Theron who was still holding Lucien,_ Well met, Theron Shan...you have protected my son with no thought of your own life and for that, I thank you _

“Master Surik, what shall we do now?” Satele asked and Meetra turned to her, “Clearly your son has understanding of both light and dark side of the Force, but he could be trained so much more. Who shall he join?”

_That is my son’s decision_ Meetra said, _But know this; Lucien has the capability of mastering both sides of the Force without being consumed by either side. He alone can stop the Emperor but my son is plagued by the hate for the Empire and Republic equally..it shall take time for him to be able trust again_.

She looked at her son and walked up to her son, bending down and laid a hand on his head.

_The Emperor will return and lay waste to the galaxy but my son is strong enough for him_ Meetra said, _I will be with him always _

Meetra disappeared as Lucien groaned as he came to and Theron looked down at him.

“Hey, its okay...” Theron assured Lucien, “You’re safe...we’re all safe.”

“What happened?” Lucien questioned looking around confused.

“Perhaps we can talk about that later after you’re looked at.” Lana said as Theron helped Lucien up.

“Darth Marr and I have some things to talk about.” Satele told Lucien, “See you later, Lucien Rand.”

“Let’s get to you medical.” Theron said letting Lucien lean on him and he and Lana took Lucien to medical tent where Lucien was treated.

“He’s already healing.” the medic said, “He will be fine in a few days.”

“Thanks, doc.” Lana replied and the medic nodded before leaving, “I shall leave you two alone...I must see to some matters.”

She left and Lucien groaned as he felt a headache coming on.

“Hey, you okay?” Theron asked concerned.

“Just a slight headache.” Lucien said, “It will pass.”

“You scared me, Lucien....” Theron said sighing and Lucien looked down shamefully, “You kissed me and then ran off to die.”

“I promised that I would protect you, Theron.” Lucien replied, “If Revan hadn’t been stopped, things would have been a lot worse.”

“I understand, I just...I care for you deeply Lucien and I thought you were dead.” Theron told him, “Just promise me that you’ll be more careful from now on?”

“I promise, Theron.” Lucien said smiling at the man and reached out to bring him closer, “Now....kiss me.”

“With pleasure.” Theron said smirking as he leaned down and kissed Lucien deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

_A Year Later_:

Lucien Rand was mediating on his room aboard his ship as his crew busied themselves with getting ready for any other missions. Lucien still wore his smuggler outfit but he now had a lightsaber with a white/silver crystal as the color of his blade and he had grown a beard and trimmed it down. He had been traveling a lot to visit different Sith and Jedi temples, to meditate and acquire knowledge of the Force and worked with both Empire and Republic sometimes. He had kept in contact with Lana and Theron, both being busy since they were promoted in their agencies. Theron and Lucien visited each other as much as they could, not declaring themselves in a relationship yet because of the strain of trying to find the Emperor, and it had been five months since the last time he spoke to Theron but he sensed that Theron was still alive through the Force so he knew that he was busy with the SIS agency. Satele Shan and Darth Marr had both agreed that Lucien was the Master of the Force and master of both Light and Dark side, being the most powerful Force-user out there and possibly more stronger than the Emperor, who hadn’t been seen since Yavin 4. As Lucien meditated; he sensed Vette coming to his room and he opened his eyes as there was a knock on the door.  
“Come in.” Lucien said floating back down to his bed and Vette entered the room.  
“Hey, you got an emergency message.” Vette said and Lucien exited the room to go to the holoterminal.  
He pressed the button to play the holo and Darth Marr appeared on the holo.  
_Hello Master Rand_ Darth Marr said.  
“Darth Marr...to what do I owe the honor?” Lucien asked.  
_ I require your input on something that has been brought to my attention_. Darth Marr answered, _Please meet me at my ship at these coordinates_  
“Very well...I am on my way.” Lucien said and Darth Marr ended his side of the call as Lucien turned to Malavai Quinn, an ex-Imperial agent, who joined Lucien when Lucien saved his life from Imperials who turned on Quinn and hunted him down.   
Quinn had black hair and blue eyes and wore grey imperial clothes and very loyal to Lucien, calling him lord and became an invaluable friend and companion to Lucien.   
“Set course to Darth Marr’s ship.” Lucien said.  
“Very well, my lord.” Quinn said bowing and then leaving to set course to Darth Marr’s ship.  
When Lucien boarded Darth Marr’s ship; he sensed a sinister presence in the Force and he looked around confused before realizing the presence.  
“Welcome Master of the Force.” a female imperial officer said as Lucien entered the hanger where imperials and republican’s were gathered together working alongside each other thanks to Lucien’s influence over the past year being a mediate between both factions, “Darth Marr is expecting you.”   
“Has everyone been getting along?” Lucien asked the lady as he looked around at the troops.  
“There are some minor incidents but those have been handled and for the most part, everyone is getting along.” the lady told him as she and Lucien walked down the halls, Lucien’s lightsaber and gun hanging by his side, “It is thanks to you that everyone can work together. Darth Marr appreciates it.”   
“I am glad that I can help.” Lucien said, “Where is Darth Marr?”   
“He’s on the bridge, my lord.” the female officer told him as she led him to the bridge and the door opened, “Good day, Master of the Force.”   
She bowed as she left and Lucien walked into the room towards Darth Marr who was staring out the window.  
“He’s back isn’t he?” Lucien questioned looking out the window as he stood by Darth Marr’s side.  
“Yes, he is out there.” Darth Marr said, “After all this time...he’s returned....why?”   
“Clearly he must be planning something...” Lucien said thinking.  
“I hope the republic will help us defeat him.” Darth Marr said looking at Lucien.  
“I personally can’t speak for the Republic senate but I have a friend in the Republic that I can get in touch with.” Lucien said, “He will speak to the Jedi council, who I know will help us.”   
“You speak of Theron Shan.” Darth Marr said and Lucien looked down, “I hope you’re right.”   
“He’s currently undercover but my companion, Quinn, can get a message through.” Lucien told Darth Marr, “I...”   
Suddenly he sensed something off and he became alerted.   
“Evasive maneuvers!” Lucien cried out when the ship’s alarms started blaring and a fleet of warships appeared from hyperspace.   
“Battle stations everyone!” Darth Marr ordered and Lucien sensed a huge threat from the fleet before them.  
“No, we need to get out of here!” Lucien shouted over the alarms, “That fleet is going to tear us apart if we get in a fight with them.”   
Darth Marr hesitated and Lucien moved in front of him.  
“Marr, you called me here for advice.” he said, “Over the last year, my insight has been invaluable to both sides and I haven’t been wrong....believe me...this is one battle you must run from.”   
“Fine, but we can't get out of here in time.” Darth Marr said and Lucien went over to the comms officer.  
“Open a line to the whole ship.” Lucien ordered and the officer nodded as he did as Lucien ordered, “Attention crew, this is Lucien Rand; Master of the Force, this ship is about to get destroyed by the fleet in front of us. Everyone get to the escape pods now...Darth Marr and I shall confront any enemies that board this ship. Evacuate now!”   
Suddenly the ship jolted as Lucien felt the ship being boarded and fired upon and Lucien turned to Darth Marr.  
“Get everyone here to safety...I’ll handle this.” he said and he ran out of the bridge to confront the enemies.   
_ My lord, where are you_? Quinn’s voice came over Lucien’s comm.  
“Quinn, I need you to get a message to Theron Shan of SIS and Lana Beniko of the Empire...” Lucien said, “Tell them that the Emperor is back.”   
_ I shall do so, my lord_ Quinn replied and Lucien heard some scuffling on the other end.  
_Lucien, we’re stuck at the haul port_. Vette said.  
“On my way.” Lucien replied as he saw a fleet of troopers not belonging to the Empire or Republic come storming his way, “Give me few minutes.”   
He fired at the troopers with his gun, destroying them and finding out that they were droids and he crushed them with the Force as he blazed his way to the ship haul. He found debris blocking his exit to his ship and knew that he didn’t have time to move it so he freed the ship from the airlock instead.  
_Got it, we’re free_ Quinn said, _Come on_  
“You guys have been the best friends anyone could ask for.” Lucien said knowing he wouldn’t be leaving Darth Marr’s ship alive.  
_ Lucien...what you doing_? Vette asked and Lucien could feel her becoming saddened.  
“You guys need to get to safety.” Lucien answered, “This ‘fleet’ is too much for Darth Marr’s ship, let alone my ship. Need to find Lana Beniko or Theron Shan. They need to notify the Dark Council and Jedi Council to prepare for the Emperor’s return. I am certain that this is his fleet. Now get out of here!”   
_ It’s been an honor, my lord_ Quinn said and Lucien smiled softly.  
“Take care of each other.” Lucien said, “Love you both.”   
Quinn and Vette escaped to hyperspace and Lucien felt their presence fade through space before sensing troopers behind him. He raised his hands in surrender and was hit by a stun gun, falling unconscious. 

_ I may or may not have your cure_ a female voice said as Lucien began regaining conscious, _I won’t lie though...this will hurt_  
Pain flashed through Lucien’s body as he felt himself being shot by something and he felt himself falling onto the ground and gasping for breath as his vision started slowly coming back to him and he struggled to get up as he looked to see a woman with short blonde hair and yellow eyes wearing black robes stood there.  
“You’re alive thankfully.” the woman said and Lucien looked around confused.  
“What?” he said, “Where am I and who are you?”   
“You don’t remember me?” the woman questioned, “Might be the carbonation sickness. It’s me...Lana.”   
“Lana?” Lucien said shocked as he barely recognized Lana, “You...you cut your hair.”   
“That’s what threw you off?” Lana questioned chuckling, “And what do you remember?”   
“I remember being on Darth Marr’s ship and freeing Vette and the others from the airlock.” Lucien said thinking, “Everything else is hazy...”   
“Well Darth Marr is dead.” Lana said, “Emperor Valkorian killed him and then according to Arcann...you killed Valkorian and then Arcann put you in carbonite.”  
“Yeah I definitely don’t remember that.” Lucien said, “I am assuming you have a plan to get us out of here.”  
“Here are your weapons.” Lana said handing Lucien his gun and lightsaber.  
Suddenly there was a familiar droid beeping and Lucien looked to see in shock to see his old friend T7 plugged into an outlet.  
“T7?” Lucien questioned shocked.  
_T7 and Lucien reunited_ the droid beeped, _Glad friend is alive_  
“Same here, buddy.” Lucien said smiling softly.  
“We should get going.” Lana warned, “Vaylin’s forces will be here soon.”   
They started making their way through the base as alarms rang throughout the base.  
“Did you get my message from my team?” Lucien asked as they made their way through the base.  
“Yes, Theron and I got the message.” Lana said but Lucien sensed something off.  
However before Lucien could ask anything else; he sensed a powerful presence behind them.  
“We got incoming.” Lucien told Lana.  
“Shit.” Lana cursed and she opened her comm, “Koth, please tell me that you are there.”  
_ I am here, Lana_. a man's voice came through, _Please tell me that you got your 'Outlander'_  
“Patching him through.” Lana said.  
_ Hi, I am Koth_ Koth said, _Hope you are as good as Lana says you are_.  
“Depends on what she told you.” Lucien replied looking at Lana curiously, “We should get out of here first though...you guys do have an escape plan right?”  
“More or less.” Lana said shrugging and Lucien raised an eyebrow, “Well it isn't like everyone can easily break into Arcann’s vault and steal stuff.”  
“Yet, you are here.” Lucien pointed out and he sensed the powerful presence getting closer, “We should get going.”   
They began battling their way through Skytroopers and soon came to the landing pad which was empty.  
_On my way_ Koth told them, _Give me 3 minutes_  
Suddenly Lucien sensed a Force-Push heading towards Lana and he put himself in front of Lana and swatted the Force-Push away as he saw a woman in dark robe coming up to them.  
“I shall be taking you back.” the woman said as Lucien aimed gun at the woman, “Now that won't work.”   
“You can't last against her right now in your current weakened state.” Lana told Lucien as Lucien sensed something big behind them.   
Lucien turned to see a big ship behind him and Lana and several gunfire rang out, firing at Vaylin.  
“C’mon!” a man called out and Lana and Lucien ran to the ship.   
They used the Force to jump through the air and onto the ship. Lucien spun around as he felt Vaylin blast lightning at him and he caught the lightning in his hands, skidding back a little bit while Vaylin continued to blast lightning. She stopped as she looked at Lucien in shock and he grinned as he added his red lightning to hers in his hands. He yelled as he blasted both lightning back at her, causing her eyes to widen in fear as she dove out of the way while Koth took off. Lucien sighed as he relaxed and he heard a commotion.  
_Out of my way, guys_! a familiar female voice ordered as someone pushed their way through the crew and Lucien stared in shock as Vette came through.  
“Vette?” Lucien questioned stunned to see Vette standing there.  
Vette started crying as she ran up to Lucien and hugged him.  
“Thank goodness you are alive.” Vette said in relief, “Quinn and I searched for you but Quinn was thrown in jail a year ago so Lana and I got a team when Theron figured out where you were.”  
“Is Theron here?” Lucien asked looking around for the man.  
“Theron is currently gathering allies against Arcann.” Lana answered coming up to him and Vette.  
“So you said that you searched for me for a year.” Lucien said to Vette as he turned towards her, “How long have I been in carbonation?”   
“Perhaps we should go inside.” Lana suggested, “Koth will make jump to lightspeed soon.”   
Lana led him and Vette inside and went to sit at a table while the rest of the crew went to maintain the Gravestone, as Lana called it.  
“You look good.” Vette said to Lucien.   
“I appreciate the compliment, Vette.” Lucien replied, “But how long have I been gone?”   
Lana and Vette looked at each other nervously and Lucien raised an eyebrow.   
“Five years?” Vette said meekly and Lucien's mind went numb as he couldn't believe that he had been in carbonation for 5 years.   
“Five years...” Lucien said sitting back numbly.  
“Vette, get Lucien a drink.” Lana said.   
Vette left to get some drinks as Lucien continued to sit there numb...he's been gone for five years and he has a lot of questions but only one stayed on his mind.   
“Lana...” Lucien started to say.   
“Theron is fine, Lucien.” Lana assured him, “Worried to hell about you, but he's alright. He is going to meet us later on.”   
Lucien sighed in relief as he was beyond happy that Theron was still alive and kicking. Vette came back with drinks and Lucien drank several glasses before looking up with determination.   
“Tell me everything.” he said. 

Later that evening; Lucien was meditating in his room and hovering over his bed as his new belongings floated around him. He reached out into the Force and felt and heard people's agonies and he reached out to Tython, only to feel the Jedi Temple destroyed and pain filled him. Although he didn't grow up there, he did visit Tython and Korriban during the one year after beating Revan and he fell in love with the planet. Lucien didn't feel that many Jedi Masters except for Master Satele Shan somewhere out there in the galaxy. Lucien came out of his meditation and floated back down into his bed. He noticed the holocomm, that Lana had given him, was glowing showing he had messages. Lucien picked it up and saw he had several emails and a holo message from Theron. Lucien started playin the holo message and a holo of Theron appeared.   
_ Hey Lucien_... Theron said and Lucien let out a shaky breath as tears fell from his eyes, _Lana and I got your message from Quinn and Vette as I said in previous emails...I am currently trying to gather allies against Arcann, but Lana and Vette told me that they were going to rescue you from carbonation. I'm sorry that I won't be there to thaw you out, but I am hoping to see you soon...we never really talked about what we...what you and I have, or had_.   
Theron shifted around nervously and sighed.   
_I'm not good at relationships but I do know that I care deeply for you_ Theron continued, _When Quinn and Vette told us that Darth Marr's ship exploded and you weren't with them, I panicked...I thought you were dead. Lana found out you were still alive and were held prisoner by Arcann. Just...there is a lot we need to talk about when we see each other again. Till then, be safe please...for me_  
Theron's message ended and Lucien smiled softly as he knew what to ask Theron when he saw him again. 

Several weeks later: Lucien and his new team created a new base on a planet called Oddesen, which Lana found, and Lucien sensed it was balanced in the Force, allowing Jedi and Sith joined and tolerated each other as they worked to form the Alliance under Lucien's guidance. One day; Lucien was in the Alliance leader room looking over reports on their inventory and he sighed as he realized that they needed to find more credits to be able to continue to sustain the Alliance.   
“Has anyone told you how sexy you look in that outfit?” Theron's voice said from the doorway and Lucien looked up in shock to see Theron standing there, leaning against the doorway.   
“Theron.” Lucien said getting up and running towards Theron as Theron ran to him.  
They kissed each other passionately as they reached each other and tears fell from both of them as they couldn't believe that they were together again.  
“Thank the Force, you're alive.” Theron said breathlessly.   
“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Lucien said smirking, “I'm sorry you went through hell for the last 5 years.”  
“Hey, that wasn't your fault.” Theron replied as Lucien looked down shamefully and he lifted Lucien's chin up, "That was Arcann's fault and he'll pay dearly for it...I'm just glad that you're safe and here with me."  
“Be my boyfriend.” Lucien asked looking at Theron determined and Theron looked at him surprised, “I know that we got a war coming with the Eternal Fleet and Arcann, but I love you, Theron and don't want to be without you.”  
“Yes.” Theron answered and Lucien looked at him shocked, “I wanted to ask you first but you beat me to it. I love you, Lucien Rand.”   
Lucien smiled as he leaned towards Theron and kissed him again. Just as they were getting into the heat of the moment; Lucien’s comm started beeping and Lucien groaned as he picked it up and Theron smiled softly as Lucien answered the call.  
Pardon my intrusion, Commander an imperial solider said appearing on the holocom, Lady Beniko is requesting you and Theron Shan to join her in the War Room  
“We will be right there.” Lucien said and the solider saluted and the comm ended as Lucien sighed and looked at Theron, “We will continue this later on tonight okay?”   
“You betcha.” Theron agreed grinning and kissed Lucien gently on the lips, “We got five years to make up after all.”   
They went to the War Room and entered to find Lana, Koth and Vette gathered around the War Table looking over the plans to battle against Arcann’s forces.   
“What’s going on?” Lucien asked coming up to them.  
“An old friend of yours sent us some plans to Arcann’s ships over Nar Shaddaa.” Vette told him and Lucien raised an eyebrow confused.  
“C’mon, Lucien...tell me that you remember me.” a familiar male voice said behind him and Theron and Lucien turned in shock to see a man with short black hair and blue eyes with a scar across his right eye and the man looked to be about his age and wore black uniform.  
“Cipher 9.” Lucien said stunned.  
“Ah Cipher 9 is dead.” the man replied grinning, “I’m called Jax now. I see you’ve met my former squad member, SCROPIO.”   
“Pleasure to see you again, Jax.” SCROPIO said, “Been a while.”   
“That it has.” Jax said and he turned to Lucien, “Anyways; as I was telling Lana earlier...Arcann has his force gathered around Nar Shaddaa trying to gain back control of the Cartel Routes and I was able to talk to my old friend, Jonas Balkar from the SIS and he helped me gather some outline plans of the ship in orbit.”   
“Jonas Balker is still alive?” Lucien said amused, “Tell him hi, next time you see him.”   
“Oh yeah...we see a lot of each other.” Jax told him, “We uh...started dating. Anyways, back to the topic on hand...I was going to help Theron and Vette to slice into the ship’s mainframe while you can take SCROPIO on board and have her plug in and download any extra information that we miss and then destroy the ship.”   
“Sounds like a plan.” Lucien said thinking as he felt something off through the Force and it was drawing him outside, “Make the preparations...I will be right back.”   
“Babe?” Theron questioned concerned and Lucien turned to him.  
“Don’t worry.” Lucien said, “I will be alright.”   
Lucien went out into the wilderness and he came to an oasis and looked around confused on what would draw him out to the oasis.  
_ I was wondering when we could talk_ a man’s voice said and Lucien turned to see a spirit of an older man in armor standing behind him and Lucien looked at him confused, _I am Valkorian_  
“The Sith Emperor.” Lucien said as he recognized Valkorian’s presence and he stood on guard.  
_ You have nothing to fear from me, son of Meetra Rand_ Valkorian told him but Lucien didn’t lower his guard, _Your enemy is now my son, Arcann and my daughter, Vaylin. They need to be stopped before they destroy the galaxy._  
“Didn’t you want to rule the galaxy?” Lucien questioned crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at Valkorian as Valkorian walked past him and looked up at the stars.  
_One time that was true_ Valkorian said thoughtfully, _However that is not my goal anymore and it is your fate to take the Eternal Throne and rule from there_  
“I don’t want some stupid throne.” Lucien growled angrily.  
_ My son and daughter stole five years of your life and caused war amongst the galaxy_ Valkorian said, _And yet you aren’t using your full potential to destroy them and take the throne. What is wrong with you_?   
“You have no idea of what my potential is.” Lucien replied glaring at Valkorian.   
_And what will you do if Arcann decides to go after Theron_? Valkorian asked and Lucien’s eyes widened in anger before the ground started quaking and Valkorian smirked.  
“No one shall harm Theron as long as I live.” Lucien warned, “So I shall destroy the Eternal Throne instead...no one can control that much power.”   
_And yet you are the most most powerful force user out there_ Valkorian pointed out, _You have the power of light and dark and yet you won’t use it to control the Eternal Throne_?   
“No, I won’t fall to temptation of the Eternal Throne.” Lucien said, “It’s already a risk for others who seek it. Now if you can excuse me, I got a mission to plan.”   
_If you don’t take the Eternal Throne then everything you hold precious will be destroyed_ Valkorian warned as Lucien started to walk away.  
Valkorian left as Lucien thought about what he said and shook his head as he went back to join the others and found them getting ready.  
“Hey, everything okay?” Lana asked seeing Lucien preoccupied by something.  
“Yeah, I just...” Lucien said sighing and he looked back at where he came from thinking about Valkorian’s forewarning, “There is something you guys need to know.”   
Everyone looked at him and Theron looked very concerned.  
“Apparently when I killed Valkorian, by the way I still don’t remember that, his spirit went into me and he showed himself to me for the first time just now.” Lucien explained and everyone looked at him shocked, “He says that if I don’t take the Eternal Throne from Arcann and Vaylin, then everything will be destroyed.”  
“Then we need to get a move on and stop them.” Lana said.  
“Wait, what about Valkorian being in my mind?” Lucien asked concerned.   
“We will have to take care of him later.” Lana answered, “Nothing we can do about it now.”   
“If the Immortal Emperor is in your mind, then he can help us.” Koth said hopefully.  
“Valkorian is a world devourer.” Lana told Koth, “He wiped out an entire planet just to gain power and he killed millions of people.”   
“Our beloved Emperor wouldn’t do such a thing.” Koth argued.  
“Enough...” Lucien growled not wanting to listen to the banter, “We need to get ready to face Arcann and Vaylin.”   
“Then you may want my help.” a man’s voice said behind them and Lucien froze in shock as he recognized the voice and yet couldn’t believe it.   
He turned to see a middle-aged man with black hair and brown eyes wearing black pants and a brown leather jacket and white shirt underneath the jacket with a lightsaber hanging from one side of his belt and a gun on the other side.   
“This is impossible.” Lucien said shaking his head as tears came to his eyes.  
“It is me, Lucien.” the man said softly.  
“Lucien, you know this man?” Theron asked confused.  
“Yeah...” Lucien said bowing his head and clenching his fists, “His name is _Atton Rand_...”   
He looked up in anger and grief at the man.  
“My _father_.” he said.


End file.
